


Bed rest for the gentle

by hoiist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied Dorian/Adaar, Implied Relationships, M/M, Two Inquisitors, the Elf is tired of everyones bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: this one time the inquisitor fell out of a tree
Relationships: Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bed rest for the gentle

**Author's Note:**

> \- Beta by my girlfriend, Elena (Female Trevelyan) and Lora (Female Dalish Elf) are her Oc's who I needed to borrow.  
> \- Two Inquisitor Canon.  
> \- This is part of something bigger but it stands alright by itself

A small Dalish elf looked over Inquisitor Adaar with a glare that could strike fear into the most fearless of warriors.  
“If you don’t stay in bed this time, I will put you in the plant armour and then you’ll be sorry,” she threatened. Before Arn could say something smart, she shot him a look. “I’m going to have someone watch you that isn’t the guards.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because either the guards are scared of you, or you manage to bribe them.”  
“I do not,” Arn scoffed.  
“There have been three guards caught with the extra delicate sweets from Val Royeaux that were for the Inquisitor only.”  
“To be fair, they were the weird ones that tasted like mushrooms and bark sap. They thought they tasted nice,” he shrugged.  
There were footsteps coming up the stairs.  
“Anyway, Elena can look after matters with the inquisition while you get your bed rest. And the three weeks is restarting, since you can’t stay in bed.” Lora rewrapped his arm.  
“Ughhh.”  
“Well if you didn’t fall out of a tree, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”  
Arn has been suffering a long bout of insomnia, nine days with little to no sleep. He could count the hours he had gotten over the last week on one hand. He had had enough potions and herbs to knock a merc band. Lora and the other healers where certain if he had anymore, he would likely up and die on them.  
Arn tried everything to sleep, from long sparring session with the troops, a long riding trip, anything. He even tried sleeping outdoors like he used to with his company before the inquisition. It was surprising how well he used to sleep in trees.  
This time, however, he managed to fall out, doing even more damage than he would fighting demons at a rift. At least they managed to patch up his horn that he damaged; he now wore a lovely metal ring screwed into his horn. He liked it a lot. Lora had made him a little Dalish wrap to put around it if he wanted to as well. He ended up putting it on the other horn. He adored the bead work. 

The bruises and break he had sustained from falling out of the tree were treated, but Lora was sure with bed rest they would heal themselves.  
“If you just sleep, you’d be surprised what the body can do. Especially at our age. We are spongey and we bounce pretty well,” she had told him after waking up from knocking himself out. 

Dorian walked into the room, “I have been summoned?” He looked around to see Lora patching up the last of Arn.  
“Don’t let him leave,” she said.  
“So, it’s guard duty? I’ve never really been on for playing solider, but I guess I’ll have to do my part for the Inquisition.” Dorian played on the drama. Lora sighed and began to walk out with her bag.  
“Don't let him out,” She instructed. “He’s only allowed up for bathroom breaks. He even thinks of getting up otherwise, I’ll break his legs.”  
“Charming,” Dorian said. Lora glared back him. “Don’t worry. He’s in safe hands, cross my heart.”  
Lora looked to Arn.  
Arn smiled.  
Lora walked down the stairs. “If he leaves, punch him,” she yelled.  
Arn waited until Lora was out of ear shot. Dorian made himself comfortable, pulling over the desk chair closer to the bed. He placed his satchel next to the chair.  
“You don’t have to do this,” Arn said. “I’m fine, really.”  
“You fell out of a tree.”  
“Everyone falls out of a tree.”  
“I heard you land from the library.”  
“It was a big tree.”  
Arn let out a hefty sigh, Dorian sat quietly next to him catching up on reading one of the tomes that Vivienne had sent the inquisition out to find. A load of tripe, but he couldn’t seem to pull himself away from it.  
Arn shifted the blankets quietly to get up. The staff that had been resting next to Dorian’s chair swiftly appeared in front of Arn, millimeters away from touching him.  
“You are confined to bed rest,” Dorian tutted, not lifting his eyes from the book. “I suggest you stay in bed, or a tiny Dalish elf with have your head for not listening to her for a third time.”  
Arn let out a groan of disgust. “It’s boring being in bed all day,” he muttered  
“You’re obviously not trying hard enough. Some of us would gladly stay in bed all day and do nothing.”  
"But there is nothing to do!” Arn complained.  
Dorian got up from his seat, walking over to the Inquisitor’s private collection. “Maybe a book is in order,” he suggesting, sifting through.  
“I don’t think I can concentrate long enough to read. You do realize it’s been 9 days since I got more than a twenty minute nap, right?”  
“There must be some corny fiction you like to read.” Dorian was sifting through the titles. Pull out the books and looking through them. “Something your parents would read to you, right? Parents apparently do that in the south.”  
Arn chuckled. “We kept moving too much, we didn’t have a lot of books while I was young. My mother had a book she used to use for writing down what herbs and stuff we could use that wouldn’t make us sick, what would kill her and not us.”  
“Not an avid reader then?” Dorian asked.  
“Yeah, just mostly stuff about tactics, how to make gaatlok. In case you’re wondering, there is so much missing ingredients wise in southern text, it’s not gaatlok, it’s mostly just makes purple fireworks. Gaatlok is some good shit.” Arn remember the conversations him and Rocky about making his own version of gaatlok.  
“So, no southern fairytales?”  
“Just horror stories of the Qun,” Arn laughed.  
Dorian filtered through, pausing at a smaller book. “Oh, this will be a good one.” He pulled out a Varric Tethras’ novel, Hard in Hightown. It seemed to have made its way into the personal collection. “It’s terrible.”  
“I don’t think I can read it.” Arn sighed. His head felt like it was both full of bees, and being crushed by Bull’s thighs. “Maybe you should read it to me instead. I like the sound of your voice--” He tried to cut himself short. He shouldn’t have said a damn thing. “I-- I mean—You like the sound of your own voice--” Now he was just sounding rude, he didn’t want that. His filter was broken, he was so tired.  
“I mean--”  
“I do have a nice voice.” Dorian played coy at the previous comment, he didn’t want to put Arn out any further when he was already exhausted. “I guess I could read to you.”  
“Now you make me feel like a child,” Arn muttered.  
Dorian wiggled his way onto the bed, gesturing Arn to move over so he could get comfortable. He did the right thing and slipped off his boots. “No one wants dirt in a bed.”  
The bed was more than big enough. Arn tried to move as far across as he could, but he lacked the energy to do so. Dorian squeezed in comfortably next to him, Arn’s arm lifting up and behind Dorian as he claimed his spot.  
Dorian began to shift few the pages, trying to find something decent.  
“What is this nonsense,” he muttered, “Oh here’s something.” He cleared his throat, straighten his pose, determined to make a mockery of Varric’s literature.  
“The two guards climbed the dark stairs and there, in a puddle of shadow, found the body. Gold-trimmed satin glittered through the blood.  
“Get the captain,” Donnen sighed. “We’ve got a dead Magister.””  
“A dead Magister?”  
“Probably deserved it. You know how they can be.”  
“I’ll take your word on it,” Arn laughed. “The only one I’ve met decided he wanted to be a God.”  
“They are all like that, only most never get to the godhood stage.”  
Dorian continued, playing it as dramatically as he can, rolling his eyes frequently. Arn looked in closer to read with him, even if his eyes couldn’t focus. He found himself feeling a lot better.  
“How can anyone read this drivel?” Dorian exclaimed. “I can’t believe you made me read this.”  
Dorian felt a gentle weight press against him. Arn had fallen asleep no more than fifteen minutes into his dramatic reading of the book. “And we were just getting to the good part,” he huffed.  
Dorian didn’t have the heart to move. He had never seen Arn look so peaceful. Dorian found himself watching Arn as he was sleeping, watching his chest rise and fall. He then realised that Arn finally was asleep.  
Well now I can’t move. He thought to himself. I guess I’m stuck here.

Not the worse place to be. Lora wouldn’t be up for at least another three hours, which gave him plenty of time to get some reading in, and a light nap. 

When Lora came into the room some time later to check on Arn, she heard snoring as she walked up the stairs. Creeping in, she saw Arn asleep, with Dorian in his arms. If she could paint, she would have immortalized this moment for all the world to see.  
If this happened again, she knew Dorian was the solution to all of her Arn related problems.

\--

Arn woke, feeling groggy.  
“Ah, you’re awake. Finally. I never thought you’d wake up. Otherwise I would have had to have dealt with the Seeker blaming me for your demise. To which I would argue, ‘I never made him take the drugs, you were the ones who fed it to him,” and then there would have been problems, and a fight, probably. It would have been a huge mess.”  
“How long was I out for?” He asked.  
“About fourteen hours or so. Thanks to you though, I did get a lovely nap.” Dorian handed Arn a bun that he had acquired from the great hall some time ago, to make sure Arn had something to eat when he woke up. “Apparently, you really do like the sound of my voice.”  
Arn was blushing. He really had said that.  
“You were asleep fifteen minutes into my dramatic reading of Hard in Hightown.”  
“Don't tell Varric. I haven't got around to reading it yet, and if he finds out I fell asleep to it...” Arn muttered.  
“Oh please let me tell him,” Dorian begged. “He might actually write something decent.”


End file.
